It is well-known that soldering electrical devices is often a delicate and time-consuming process which requires a great deal of skill and dexterity. Electronic components are often either very fragile or very small and require precise heating and metering of solder flow in order to obtain a reliable solder joint. In order to facilitate the soldering process, soldering irons have been fitted with various tips to help control the movement of the article to be soldered. One such attempt is represented by the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,181 to Grabow, Jr. which discloses a slotted soldering tip which may be used to grip a wire lead while simultaneously applying heat thereto.
One particular soldering operation is particularly tedious and difficult and it has not been addressed in prior art of solder tip manufacture. This process is the application of junction pins to the end of wiring, such as shielded coaxial cable. Once properly soldered in place, the pins represent the male side of a male/female junction connector assembly. This soldering operation is particularly difficult because the pins to be soldered are extremely small and lightweight. They are easily dislodged from the end of the wire during the soldering operation, or when removing the solder tool from the pin after sufficient heat and solder have been applied. It is often the case that when removing the solder tip from the pin, friction between the tip and the pin will cause the pin to be pulled off the end of the wire.